


Same Love

by KalexandraDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kalex, Pseudo-Incest, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexandraDanvers/pseuds/KalexandraDanvers
Summary: Set after Kara saves Alex from the plane crash in season.1 ep.1, Kara decides to tell Alex how she really feels about her.





	Same Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick fic I've had rooting around in my head for a while now, so I thought I'd share it, hope you enjoy =)

"Alex!" Kara ran towards her as she walked through the door to her apartment where Kara had apparently been waiting for her and hugged her. "I saw the news and I thought I'd... thought you...and...I didnt even know if I could still fly but..." Kara was breathing fast and almost crying. "I love you" she said softly as she buried her face in Alex's neck. Alex could feel Kara's tears as they started to fall.

"Hey, hey it's ok, I'm ok, just breathe and try to calm down ok?" Alex patted her back reassuringly. 

"Your plane almost crashed and you're comforting me?" Kara laughed. 

"That's what I'm here for" Alex said chuckling. Kara was still shaking slightly. "I'm ok, thanks to you" Alex said seriously, she squeezed Kara who still hadn't let her go.

"The whole time I kept thinking I wasn't going to be able to save you and you were gonna die and I would have never gotten to tell you..." Kara trailed off and buried her face deeper in Alex's neck.

"Tell me what?" Alex asked. Kara remained silent. Alex pulled herself back and lifted Kara's head and looked into her eyes. "Tell me what?" she repeated in a soft, worried tone. 

Kara looked away and whispered "I love you" 

"Kara I know you..." Kara grabbed Alex's face and pressed their lips together. Alex realized what Kara had meant now. She couldn't believe Kara was kissing her, like actually kissing her.

"I-I'm so-sorry I shouldn't have...I know you're not...you don't...I'm sorry" Kara said as she pulled away she backed up and went to leave but before she could Alex grabbed her sleeve and pulled and her back into another kiss. This time it was Kara who was surprised. Alex slowly pulled away from her.

"I love you too" Alex said quietly.

"Ho-how long...?" Kara asked, her breathing had sped up again.

"Since I first seen you" Alex answered and kissed her again. Alex could feel Kara's heartbeating against her chest. It felt it like it was getting faster by the second. She slowly placed her hand on Kara's chest. Kara ran her hands up and down Alex's ribs, stopping just before her breasts each time. She slid her hands under Alex's shirt and slowly moved them up. Kara met Alex's gaze and she nodded her head. Kara pulled off Alex's shirt, she unhooked her bra and Kara stared at her bare chest, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Kara kissed her and lightly pushed her to the couch. Alex pulled Kara with her and tumbled down on the couch, laughing together as they fell. Alex kissed Kara and pulled off her shirt, to find she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. She pressed her lips to Kara's neck and started kissing it softly, she trailed her soft kisses down to Kara's breasts and nibbled one of her nipples, then took it in her mouth, Kara let a small moan as she did. 

Kara cupped Alex's cheeks and lifted her face. "I love you" she kissed Alex and started planting kisses down Alex's neck and torso, she stopped just before reaching her belly button. Kara placed her hands on her pants and looked up at Alex. She nodded her response. "Ar-are you sure?" Alex bit her bottom lip and nodded again. Kara unbuttoned her pants and slid them off. She looked at Alex's panties and kissed the subtle outline of Alex's lips. Alex moaned in response. Kara pulled off her panties and stared at her in her bare beauty. "Rao I love you"

"Show me" Alex whispered.

Kara smiled and she lightly brushed her folds with her index finger. She slid it in just past the finger tip and stopped. Alex looked at her pleadingly. Kara added her middle finger and pushed them both in to the knuckle and held them there. Alex let out a breathy moan. With her free hand Kara revealed her clit and started lightly licking it with the tip of her tongue. Alex's moans picked up and she gasped as Kara started rapidly moving her fingers. 

"Oh fuu-" Alex started panting as Kara removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue. Alex's panting picked up speed. "Kara I-I I'm..." Alex came hard and grabbed Kara's hair as she slipped her tongue further and licked up every last drop her tongue could find. Alex pulled her head up and brought their lips together. "I...love...you" she panted in between breaths. 

"Love you too" Kara whispered back, she kissed Alex again. "More than anything"

Alex pushed her down on the couch and started kissing her neck, she moved her attention to Kara's breasts and licked and lightly sucked one of her nipples, she pinched and rubbed the other. She then sat up and pulled off Kara's pants and panties in one move. Using her thumbs she pulled back Kara's lips, she looked surprisingly...human. Alex sucked and nibbled at her clit, she slowly slid her middle and ring fingers inside of Kara and started pumping them, slow and steadily at first then she quickly picked up pace. She spread Kara's lips open with her other hand, she folded her tongue and darted it in and out, over and over, again and again. 

"Oh, oh fuck...fuck, Alex...I-ah Alex!" Kara came but Alex didn't stop, she sped up and pushed her tongue and fingers deeper inside. "Oh Rao..." Kara was panting and moaning faster. She was on the verge of another orgasm. Just a little more..."Alex!...Alex! fuh- ALEX!" She screamed as she came again. Alex very slowly pulled her fingers and tongue out, savoring Kara's taste, her scent, her cute pants and moans, her... everything. They sat up and Kara hungrily and passionately kissed Alex. Her Alex, the woman she'd been in love with since they'd first met all those years ago. "Lexie, that was... amazing" Kara leaned in and pressed her forehead against Alex's, they wrapped their arms around each other's necks and kissed. "I've wanted this...wanted you for so long" Kara whispered with her eyes closed.

"I have too, I love you Kara" Alex whispered back, eyes closed as well.

"I love you too Lexie" they opened their eyes at the same time and smiled. It was kinda funny, it had taken Alex almost dying for them to finally do this. To finally realize what they had both known, deep down. They were in love with each other. They always had been. They stared silently at one another for a long time. It was Alex who finally broke the silence.

"So...are you ready to go again?" Alex said, and they laughed together.

"Definitely" Kara replied and kissed Alex one last time before pushing her back down on the couch...


End file.
